This specification relates to building information models and computer aided design of buildings, and particularly to detection of dangerous zones in a building under construction that create a risk of workers falling from heights or a risk of falling objects.
Building information management software is often used to prepare a model of a structure, such as a building, while in the design stages and later during construction. The model can include representations of physical elements, such as columns, beams, walls, slabs, and the like that will be included in the structure, and drawings prepared based on such a model can be used in the actual physical construction of the structure. The model may be prepared and edited by various individuals, including architects and structural engineers, for example.